Liners have been used in litter boxes for many years. They often take the form of a bag having an open mouth. When installed on the litter box, one panel of the bag is placed in the litter box cavity and is flexible enough to conform generally to the shape of the cavity. Litter such as cat litter can then be placed in the cavity with the liner generally preventing contact with the litter box. In order to provide a universal fit, such liners tend to be oversized so that they can accommodate both large and small litter boxes. This can lead to problems. If there is sufficient excess material in the liner, the liner can move or shift during use of the litter box by an animal, such as a cat, which can lead to litter going into the litter box itself. Such movement may result in having to clean the litter box as well as install a new litter box liner or reposition the currently installed liner.
Different size bags could be an option, however, at retail outlets, it is sometimes difficult to obtain shelf space for a series of similar items. Since shelf space is often times required to be purchased by the supplier. Further, consumers are often resistant to paying a premium price for an apparent commodity type product even though there are improvements in functionality. Thus, it is desirable to have no appreciable increase in the cost or the price of the liners even when there is an improvement provided. Further, means to assist in the securing of the liner needs to not only be simple, and inexpensive, but should to also be adapted for use with multiple sizes of litter boxes.
Thus, there is a need for an improved litter box liner that will retain its position in the litter box during use and that can be used on multiple sizes of litter boxes.